fictioncharactersfandomcom-20200215-history
Cody Martin
Cody Martin (played by Cole Sprouse) is a character on The Suite Life of Zack and Cody and its sequel/spin-off The Suite Life on Deck. http:// Cody is more erudite, mature, intelligent and sensitive than his twin brother Zack. He generally receives good grades in school. He shows less interest in girls than his brother, and typically doesn't date a lot. He is often refered to as a nerd, though has stated that he prefers "educationally gifted". London, daughter of the man who owns the Tipton Hotel in which he resides, used him on various occasions to complete her school work. Cody had a girlfriend named Barbara Brownstein. He has shown a passion for cooking, cleanliness, mime, dance and stamp collecting. Cody tends to be more sensitive, caring and better behaved than his brother, but is not perfect; he has shown acts of meanness and greed. Cody is known for doing well in school and showing interest in several intellectual activities. This has resulted in him attending math camp, winning a spelling bee etc. He can be easily frightened, and often does worse at physical activities than Zack. He also won the election for 8th grade class president, and wrote a letter to the city . Like Zack, he inherited some musical talents from his parents. It is seen that he received singing talents like his mother, as seen in the episode Lip-Syncing in the Rain and Sleepover Suite, and is shown to have an acting ability. In addition to vocal ability, Cody plays the French horn and the violin. In contrast to Zack, Cody is closer to his mother and heeds her advice. In Season 1, Cody tends to be as much of a troublemaker as Zack. As the show progresses, his character develops into a type who generally only gets in trouble by mistake or (more often) due to Zack's influence (although he is not perfect, and sometimes makes mistakes of his own, without Zack's influence.) Additionally, Cody is often the victim of various sight gags (which range from humorous to sometimes traumatic). Some examples include being pushed in horse feces, getting trampled, and being frozen in ice (which he does not remember). In "Big Hair & Baseball" it is revealed that he has astigmatism. Cody is often shown wearing boxer shorts. http:// In The Suite Life On Deck, Cody holds on to the same general personality he had in the original series. While at school on board the S.S. Tipton, Cody is the ship's towel boy to get money after Zack maxed out both of their cards. He has a crush on Bailey Pickett, though Zack said to him, "You and Bailey wouldn't have heat if you were in a sauna…that was on fire…in a volcano…on the sun." He and Barbara broke up after Barbara started dating Bob. In Wizards on Deck with Hannah Montana, after Hannah Montana gives Cody tickets to the concert in Hawaii, Bailey kisses him, starting their relationship. In "The Spy Who Shoved Me" it is revealed that when he lies, his nose crinkles. http:// *In The Suite Life on Deck, Cody is shown to be a lot stronger than he was in the previous series (mainly due to him taking up yoga). In the episode "It's All Greek to Me", Cody is shown lifting an extremely heavy glass case (of which none of the others could lift). This could, however, be in part that he was trying to impress Bailey. In another episode, "Shipnotized", Cody rips an entire towel in two pieces. *Cody becomes better at lying and pretending. As seen when Zack tells Cody that he's becoming more like himself and Cody says he knows. *Cody has become more sarcastic. *Cody becomes more interested in girls *Cody's more mature http:// *Towel Boy (On S.S. Tipton) *Bag boy (at Paul Revere minimart over the summer holidays) *London's Producer: He was London's producer but he quit because of London made him do stupid stuff on set. After London apologizes on her show, he becomes producer again. http:// *Max: Zack and Cody's very first friend *Woody Fink: Cody's messy roommate *Bailey Pickett: Cody's crush, now girlfriend. *London Tipton: Zack and Cody's friend from the hotel who goes to the Seven Seas High with them.